Noel Buys a Suit
:This article is about the episode. For the novel adaptation, see Noel Buys a Suit (novelization). Noel Buys a Suit is the fourth episode of The Kids of Degrassi Street. Premise Noel thinks his soon-to-be stepmother is changing too much. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Noel Canard Supporting characters: * Gayle Canard * Don Canard * Lisa Canard * Ida Lucas * Chuck Riley * Salesman Other characters: * Rabbit * Ida's mom * Don's bestman * Minister * Casey Rothfels Locations * Toronto, Ontario ** Degrassi Street *** Canard home ** Paint shop ** Moore's ** Church Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Writer: Amy Jo Cooper * Produced and Directed By: Linda Schuyler & Kit Hood * Cinematographer: Phil Earnshaw * Editor: Yan Moore * Production Manager: John Helliker * Sound: Andy McBrearty * Music Composed & Arranged By: Lewis Manne, Archie Manne, Wendy Watson * Performed By: John Forbes on Fairlight Computer * Cast: ** Noel Peter Duckworth-Pilkington II ** Gayle Charlotte Freedlander ** Don Bob Reid ** Lisa Stacie Mistysyn ** Ida Zoë Newman ** Salesman John Bertram ** Lewis Manne Friend ** Minister Roy Holton * Gaffer: Jim Aquila * Assistant Camera: Chris Wilson * Continuity: Sue A'Court * Props & Costumes: Michelle Dionne * Sound Editor: John Helliker * Re-Recording: George Novotny * The Producers Would Like To Thank: Woodgreen United Church, Bruce Mackey, Don Haig, Bob Vale, Don Plumley, Nada Harcourt, Gerry DesRoches, the Residents of Degrassi Street, For Their Cooperation and Assistance * Special Thanks To: Moore's, the Suit People, Who Provided the Location But Not the Suit! * Produced In Association With: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation; By: Playing With Time Inc. * Toronto, Canada * © MCMLXXII Notes/trivia * This is the first episode not to directly involve Ida in the main story. * Lisa is her brother, Noel's, pseudo-replacement; after this episode, stories would generally revolve around Lisa and her friends, which also included Chuck's younger brother, Pete, who was his own pseudo-replacement. * The paint shop's name isn't clearly readable, but the last two (out of three) words say "Brothers Paint". * According to the end credits, Moore's provided the location, but not the suit (with an added exclamation point). * The church isn't identified in-universe, but the scene was filmed at Woodgreen United Church. * This is the first episode not to feature Cookie. * This is the first episode since the original not to have a character played by Nancy Lam. Home media * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: Volume 1 DVD released on February 11, 2008 by Fabulous Films. Quotes }} Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes